Street Fighter × All Capcom
was a RPG strategy card game released November 13, 2013 for Japanese mobile phones and finally discontinued on May 13, 2015. It is a direct successor to Minna to Capcom All Stars (which was discontinuated on April 11, 2013) and it reused most of its art assets and gameplay. It is one of a number of Minna to series card games. The game was a massive crossover between Capcom franchises, and included more than 500 characters from 24 different franchises. Gameplay Referred to as a "Capcom Hero Training RPG", the game is the successor of the discontinued Minna to Capcom All Stars, a trading card RPG game where each side plays using a deck of character cards. There are three game modes: allows the player to go through various missions to strengthen their deck, fighting against enemies in various locations; is a 20 vs. 20 mode where two player teams try to defeat a powerful boss first to gain Support P, points which are added to the player's supporting franchise; and where players can fight in 10 vs. 10 battles to get a boost in Support P. The series which gathers the most support gets first place in the weekly Title Ranking. Later updates to the game has seen the inclusion of more cards, an extra "SSR" rarity rank and new modes like the . Street Fight In Street Fight mode, the player can level up and raise a card's stats through battles against strong boss characters. Each stage's background in this mode is based off locations from all represented games, as well as the weaker enemies encountered before the proper boss fight. Story In "Capcom World", a place where all Capcom characters live, the Street Fighter cast held a tournament to decide Capcom's No. 1. At the finals between Ryu and Chun-Li, however, characters from other franchises decided they wanted to participate as well, and joined the battle. In order to organize the subsequent chaos, a was hastily created to determine the No. 1 with the help of fans. Original Characters The four members making up the "Capcom No.1 Finals Steering Committee". Franchises The game includes more than 500 character cards from an initial set of 23 franchises spanning Capcom's 30+ years of history, plus one extra series (Gotcha Force) added at a later date. Represented franchises, as seen in the official site, include the following: Gallery *[http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Street_Fighter_%C3%97_All_Capcom_Character_Images Character Art] Trivia * According to the initial press release a total of 30 franchises were planned, one for each year in celebration of Capcom's 30th Anniversary. As it turned out, only 1 franchise (Gotcha Force) was added through updates to the initial 23, with the remaining 6 franchises left on limbo: Captain Commando, Commando, Dead Rising, Power Stone, Steel Battalion and Tech Romancer. There were a few leftovers pointing to their planned inclusion, however: ** Artwork of Captain Commando and G. Kaiser from Tech Romancer can be spotted during the game's intro. ** One promotional image for the game features a low-rank card for Super Joe, the main character in Commando. ** Frank West makes appearances in group artworks for the game. * Saki Omokane from Quiz Nanairo Dreams also appears in group artworks, although her series was not mentioned as part of the planned series to be included. It's possible she was just an oversight from her appearance in the predecessor game Minna to Capcom All-Stars. External Links *Official site (Japanese) *''Street Fighter'' wikia article *''Strider'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Minna to Games Category:Card Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Social Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Japan-only Games Category:IOS Games Category:2012 video games